vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
June 19, 2011
'Game Session: June 19, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present:' *Nasty Nate *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde 'Characters Absent:' *Mahdi *Devon 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log:' After some brief discussion, the pack has decided it would be best to split up for the evening and research their backgrounds. There's no telling how different some things are. Also, as to what you'll be doing with the staked, torpid Aniruddha... MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): Evan is dragging him, like I said last time, btw Carlotta - clearly herself, despite the mildly different voice and fundamentally different appearance of a diminutive Indian woman with a bloody gauze pad over her right eye, has remained with you three. doomfunk: Right. Madison Kinde: Madison searches her surroundings for a moment. Where did that pig statue go? Why had she wanted it so badly before? She opts to go through her handbag to ensure it's contents. The exterior of the White Room is subtle. It seems like the haven Aniruddha and his children had constructed - despite its polished nature and fine construction - is that same small storage room Nate led you to. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate: Nate inspects the surroundings, trying to note any differences, subtle or otherwise. Dr Evan Kinde: Evan remarks, "Weird. So, I looked through my wallet, I have an address listed. What about the rest of you?" Dr Evan Kinde: Evan, meanwhile, is holding the staked, belly-up Aniruddha by the ankle. Nasty Nate: Nate grins slightly, "Looks like I got rich. I got money, a cellphone, everything." Nasty Nate: Nate pulls out his beaten up cellphone that is clearly from like the 90's as if to show it off. Storyteller: Thus, you lot are in the shipping and packing district. Parked outside are a few cars; one is a sporty Peugeot - bright red - with the top down and some scuffs and dents along the front and rear fenders. There is also an old German motorcycle, a beat-up Egyptian van, a rather understated Saab, and a glossy black sedan with no make logo. Dr Evan Kinde: Evan looks over dubiously, "A couple of greasy pounds does not a fortune make." doomfunk: Whoops, forgot to ctrl that. Nasty Nate: "No shit. So uh..." Nate looks around, his grin fading slightly. "Anyone feel.. different? I mean..." He pauses. "Shit I can't describe it." Carlotta: You might say that. Dr Evan Kinde: Evan takes out his key ring, then frowns. Dr Evan Kinde: "Someone will have to take Aniruddha with them, I don't think I want to try Weekend at Bernie's on a motorcycle." Madison Kinde: Madison digs through her bag. Items begin to pile up in her hands. Some money, a phone, keys, an exotic looking gun. She dumps it all back in save for the keys. She inspects the fob with a bit of doubt and stares into the parking lot. Nasty Nate: Nate eyes Carlotta. You're bleeding. Nate, by the way, would seem a lot colder, physically, to be around. Just standing next to him would be like standing next to an air conditioner, minus the breeze. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): "You're bleeding" in quotes Dr Evan Kinde: Evan leans over, to see the fob and key Madison has. He indicates the garish little peugeot, without really giving it much thought. Campaign saved. Dr Evan Kinde: "Mind if I put him in the backseat?" doomfunk: oh guys, the emote combo is ctrl-shift Carlotta sighs. Dr Evan Kinde waits impatiently, looking at Madison. Nasty Nate looks over at the motorcycle and gestures towards it, "I'll take that. Hey where are we going anyway?" Dr Evan Kinde: Yeah, that's mine. Carlotta looks at her keys and billfold for a moment. Dr Evan Kinde: You're not riding bitch. Nasty Nate grins. "Are you sure that's yours? That mindfuck might've affected your memory." Dr Evan Kinde: flicks at Nate's jacket, "Sorry, not trying to give you the cold shoulder. This is for a motorcycle." Madison Kinde Madison seems to have trouble processing this turn of fortunes. "But I don't own a..." She turns to Evan and Bernie. "Ssshyeah." She scoffs. She hits the button to unlock the Peugeot. "He's not still drippy is he?" MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): derpderp Dr Evan Kinde: Not intensely. Maybe you have a tarp or something in there. Madison Kinde: I'd better. Or we're leaving him here. Aniruddha isn't bleeding a bit, honestly. Dr Evan Kinde drags Aniruddha over and checks for a blanket or tarp. If there is one, he wraps the guy in it. Otherwise he goes in as is. Madison Kinde opens the trunk and has a look around. Nasty Nate rolls his eyes, "He's fine, can we get out of here?" Campaign saved. Dr Evan Kinde: Sorry princess, are we ruining a date you had planned later? Carlotta: I'd like to take a moment to compare any addresses we have on us, in case any of us are sharing havens. Dr Evan Kinde stares at Nate as he slams shut the trunk/hatchback. Carlotta holds up an Arabic 'if lost please return to' tag on her billfold. Nasty Nate eyes him, "What?" Nasty Nate: I don't have an address, just an old key and a white magnetic card. Dr Evan Kinde pulls out his international driver's license and hands it over to Carlotta. He gives her a strange lingering look, as if just noticing she's not herself. Carlotta: Oh, I have one of those too. Well... both, but I doubt your old key is like mine. Madison Kinde produces a magnetic keycard as well. She looks it over for a logo or something. Dr Evan Kinde nods at the keycard, "I have one of those as well." Carlotta compares Evan's license with her card's address, then gives Evan a strange, appraising look. Carlotta: We live together, Doctor. Nasty Nate digs into his pockets and pulls out... a staple gun, "I did have /this/ too." He grins. Dr Evan Kinde looks at Carlotta pointedly, "Madison?" Dr Evan Kinde turns to look at Madison. Dr Evan Kinde: What address do you have, the same? Madison Kinde looks through the cards in her wallet for hints. Nasty Nate , assuming the staple gun is loaded, fires a few staples at Madison. Madison Kinde: I can't find anything about an address in my stuff. I hope I don't live in my car. Carlotta: Madison would immediately recognize the address she has - it's the place she shares with Evan. Or.. shared? Who knows! Dr Evan Kinde clears his throat, and shifts his weight. He grabs at the staple gun. "Knock it off, assface." doomfunk: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Campaign saved. Carlotta SAID NOTHING. Carlotta does, however, return Evan's licence. Madison Kinde: flinches and looks aghast at Nate. Nasty Nate grins yanking it away and replacing it in his coat, "Fine." He digs through his pockets, checking for a wallet, a crumpled address note, or something to clue him in. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): except an emote Madison Kinde: What's your problem? Nate has nothing. Dr Evan Kinde moves quite fast when he grabs for that stapler, like creepy abnormal fast. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): nothing at all Nasty Nate has Celerity too. Yeah, what I mentioned in your refsheet is exactly and explicitly all that is on your person... Nate. "REAL HELPFUL, SELF, A KEY, THAT'S GREAT." Nasty Nate: Welp. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): evan didn't before, is all I am saying. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): for HIM it is fast. Nasty Nate: I got nothin'. I hope to hell I don't live with you two. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Fair nuff Dr Evan Kinde: I sincerely doubt that. Madison Kinde: gives Nate the finger and heads to her car. Carlotta looks at the sky, curiously. Nasty Nate: It's still dark. Hey.. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): emote again. goddamn all this shifting Carlotta: I think I see what you mean about 'feeling different', Nate. I can see better than I ever could. Dr Evan Kinde Evan turns, following Madison. He tries his key in the motorcycle. doomfunk: Yeah, I'm getting used to it creepily fast. Madison Kinde: Hope you find somewhere to stay before morning, psychopath! MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): It's hit or miss tbh, no big deal. Nasty Nate: Yeah, I dunno. Something's.. not necessarily off, but different. And I don't just mean what we look like. Anyhow.. The motorcycle shudders to life. As does the red sports car, once Madison enters it - like it was waiting for her to sit down so it could just start up. That's spooky. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate: turns to Madison, "Don't worry about me, darling, I will!" He grins, blowing her a kiss. Dr Evan Kinde: I'll follow you to our haven, Madison. Then... check out the other one with not-Carlotta. Carlotta clicks the fob on her keys; the lights on the unmarked car flash twice. Nasty Nate looks around at the ground. Carlotta: Would you like to ride with me, Nathan? I'd tell you what my current music selection is, but, alas. Madison Kinde mumbles and gets in the driver's seat. She pulls out quickly, just barely missing Nate as she goes by. Nasty Nate looks up at her with a raised brow and then shrugs, "What the hell." He saunters over to enter her car. Dr Evan Kinde handles the motorcycle like he's had one before. That was back in the 70's though, Madison might recall. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): Everyone had motorcycles in the 70s Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): that's right saunters Carlotta enters her car, letting Nate enter - the console is real nice, the car looks like something out of a James Bond film. Nasty Nate: Well looks like somebody came out better in all this. The city doesn't seem too different from what you remember; the roadways between here and the Kindes' haven are identical. Madison Kinde heads for the address with her usual driving style. She's also going through her phone contacts. Nasty Nate props a foot up on the dashboard. Carlotta: I don't know what you mean, Nathan. The lives we left? I had at least seven million dollars in gold bullion. Please put your foot down. Dr Evan Kinde wears the helmet which was with his motorcycle, leaving Madison a careful distance so she doesn't run over him. He's sure to watch for Aniruddhas rearing up in the backseat, though. Nasty Nate does so, for some reason, "Yeah but did you have a car as sweet as this?" Carlotta: Twelve. Nasty Nate snorts, "Fine. Be a downer." Campaign saved. Dr Evan Kinde is in his sweater vest and loafers, and probably makes for an odd sight on the motorcycle. Carlotta: The Kindes' haven - Maadi. The building's exterior is tidier than expected, considering the political turmoil the city was in last you checked. It's a five-floor arrangement of apartments, connected via elevator with a suited pair of guards working security. doomfunk: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): especially considering the motorcycle has two fucking shotgun sheaths on it whaat doomfunk: No, that's the Buell. doomfunk: Or maybe it's not Dr Evan Kinde would push his motorcycle up the steps at the front of the building, looking to push it just inside the building. Which is pretty normal in Cairo. doomfunk: No, go with that one having the shotsheaths MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): what MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): okay Dr Evan Kinde tries to just walk past the guards, because if Madison lives there he must also. Nasty Nate exits Carlotta's car, eyeing the two security guards. Time to see how much his appearance has actually improved. doomfunk: I have to apologize; this is the one haven I have not drawn a map for. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): wing it. doomfunk: Oh I have a layout, just no map image Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Fancy shmancy MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): no big deal Madison Kinde screeches to a stop in whatever parking the building has and exits the car, locking it as she moves to the doors. She has a brief second thought about good ol' Anirhudda in the back. The guards rise slightly and bow politely to Evan; one apologizes. "We are sorry, Doctor Kinde. Your sister is out. Would you like to leave her a message?" Dr Evan Kinde: She's parking. See, just there? Dr Evan Kinde points, looking impatient Campaign saved. Nasty Nate stands back for the moment, not really eager to present himself to mortals. He looks around instead. Unassuming. The guard looks where he points, nods, and repeats his apology with a smile before resuming his seat. Carlotta: The guards do not seem to react to Nate, especially, though one does begin complaining about the chill. Nasty Nate , satisfied more or less, walks up to join Evan. Dr Evan Kinde heads over to the tiny metal elevator and holds it for the others. Nasty Nate enters the elevator. Madison Kinde smiles to the guards as she walks by them, flashing them a flirty wink. She joins the others in the elevator. Carlotta pulls a scarf around her head before entering, then joins the others in the elevator. The guards offer Madison polite greetings, and inform her she has no mail tonight. Dr Evan Kinde presses whatever is the usual floor button once the others are all crammed in with him. Nasty Nate: Sooo.. did you used to have cronies? Dr Evan Kinde: Madison's always been good with people. Nasty Nate: Fair enough. Dr Evan Kinde is pressed uncomfortably against someone, doubtless. His expression is incredibly neutral though. Elevators in Cairo are always tiny. Madison Kinde: Did you used to come with AC? I don't recognize them, but they recognize me. It's not uncommon. Nasty Nate: shrugs, grinning, "AC?" He apparently doesn't get it. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): fuuuu Campaign saved. Dr Evan Kinde: He's probably never heard of it. Dr Evan Kinde: It's ...No, I'm not going to finish that. Carlotta: You're cold, Nate. I can feel it from here, and I don't normally notice chills. Nasty Nate: I know what air conditioning is, jackass. Nasty Nate: Oh, really? Huh. Weird. Carlotta points at her bloody gauze. "It's freezing." Dr Evan Kinde smirks as Nate blithely ignores the obvious joke The elevator opens up to a tiny hallway that ends in two doors, one right, one left. The left is the Kindes' normal haven. Dr Evan Kinde rubs the back of his neck, moving the collar of his dress shirt slightly. He has a strange symbol tattooed on him that he didn't before, "Alright, this is it." Dr Evan Kinde leads the way, though he can't seem to find his key on his keyring Madison Kinde exits the elevator hastily, probably pushing her way through anyone in the way. She opens the door to the haven. Nasty Nate brings up the rear after everyone has exited. Dr Evan Kinde is pushed around, but is used to it. He's harder to push though, as he is now very muscular. The place you share with Evan seems to have a lot less Evan in it. There’s a living room space just inside the door, with a side kitchen and two bedrooms, each with their own closet, off of the main space. A small, but serviceable, bathroom with bathtub shower is the only other room in the place. It’s unassuming, and really seems like the home of a mortal - in fact, the refrigerator is even stocked with normal food and the kitchen has cookware, dishes, and silverware. Dr Evan Kinde looks around briefly, finds none of his things really there. He looks at Carlotta thoughtfully. The living room features a modest television with a cable hookup and DVD player, as well as a Nintendo Wii console and four remotes, and some balance boards. The sofa is a little worn but comfortable. The mother-of-pearl inlaid coffee table (a local buy, likely) has a ring of keys resting on it - including a car key and a key to this apartment, as well as a big bright yellow plastic fob with a smiley face on it. Are these your spare? Carlotta shrugs at Evan. "I told you, we live together." Nasty Nate eyes the Wii, "Never took you for a gamer nerd, Carlotta." Carlotta: A what? Nasty Nate: ...nevermind. Dr Evan Kinde inspects the bedroom door with the exterior lock, "This is Madison's haven, turdmouth." Dr Evan Kinde: Not Carlotta's. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate takes stock of the apartment, pursing his lips slightly. "Considering this is Cairo, this ain't bad." There is a big pink cellphone and a key in the trashcan by the kitchen counter. The cellphone has two buttons; one has a picture of a little house on it, and the other says 911. It’s like a little kid’s or old person’s cellphone. Madison Kinde inspects the yellow fob. "I guess it is. I wonder how I paid for it?" Dr Evan Kinde Likely with my money, as before. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): derp Carlotta: It's not like you have to eat, dear. Being dead makes saving very easy. Dr Evan Kinde: Rent is also fairly cheap if you buy in the 80's...the landlord can't raise the price. Didn't you know? Carlotta nods in agreement. Nasty Nate shrugs. Dr Evan Kinde: If a "living" relative is still in residence...no rent increase. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): hey I looked at the locked bedroom, what's in it? doomfunk: Oh, sorry It looks like a child’s bedroom; there are toys, specifically dolls and action figures, in a bin by the door, and a small dresser, which is completely empty, below an open window. The bed’s a twin but is somewhat battered, and the mattress sags. The hardwood floor in this room has a small, but noticeable, bloodstain near the door. Little scraps of printer paper have childlike drawings on them in crayon, stick figures in bright, vibrant colours standing around smiling happily. One is clearly of Madison, taped to the wall right next to the bed. Worth noting is that this bedroom locks from the outside. Dr Evan Kinde: Hey, Madison...? doomfunk: Hammertime Madison Kinde arches an eyebrow. Seems she didn't know that after all. She takes the kiddie phone out of the trash and looks it over as she follows the sound of Evan's voice into the room. "What? Is it a sex dungeon?" Dr Evan Kinde: I'd joke about you being a mommy, but under the circumstances, I don't find the idea very funny. Nasty Nate walks into the bedroom. "Worse than a sex dungeon." MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): that's the halt symbol, yes? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): you have to explain :[ Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): he was just being a DM terrorist MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I expect nothing less Campaign saved. doomfunk: I stepped out to the bathroom, actually doomfunk: But yes, that is the halt symbol. I don't NEED you guys to stop if I follow it up with Hammertime or whatever - I just need a moment. Madison Kinde: scowls at the room. "Ah shit." Nasty Nate points at the bloodstain, "Looks like we missed a good time." Dr Evan Kinde glowers at the bloodstain, determining about how old it looks. Carlotta sniffs the air. "Smells like a grown man in here." The blood is a few nights old, at the youngest. Nasty Nate: Funny, there are two right he-..oh you meant /not/ vampires. Dr Evan Kinde looks at Carlotta, "As in, other than Nate and I." Nasty Nate grins stupidly, shrugging. Dr Evan Kinde seems mildly disturbed to have caught on to the same thing Nate did. Carlotta nods at Evan. Dr Evan Kinde: Well, this isn't really old blood. Whatever happened here, was recent enough. Dr Evan Kinde: So, Madison, you feel alright to stay here? Madison Kinde: searches around the room. "What was this room though?" She turns back to Evan. "I'll just...keep this closed." Dr Evan Kinde: Or do you want to tag along to see...ah, the other haven? Madison Kinde: I'm going to look around here a little more. I'll call if I find anything else. Dr Evan Kinde pauses by Carlotta, and moves to examine her eye behind the eyepatch, "Does this hurt? This looks bad." Madison Kinde leaves the bedroom and heads for the kitchen, opening the fridge. Dr Evan Kinde nods absently, completely absorbed with doing his doctor thing. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate wrinkles his nose slightly before exiting the room. He turns on the TV. Carlotta: No, not when left alone. I can't heal it, either. The television winks on to a Polish music video channel, 4fun.tv. Currently playing: Some really religious Russian band. Nasty Nate bobs his head to the likely obnoxious and bad music coming out of the speakers. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Why do I get the ZZZ's symbols on my character icon? Nasty Nate has a seat and starts channel surfing. Dr Evan Kinde shrugs, and lets the injury be for now. He does however run his hands down along her jawline in an inappropriately affectionate way. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): If you go idle Dr Evan Kinde blinks, and heads over to stand by Madison. Madison Kinde is looking in the refridgerator. Dr Evan Kinde whispers, "Hey, just lock him in the spare room during the day, and call me if he tries anything." Dr Evan Kinde: I have a hidden entrance I can use to get here during the day, if I have to. Dr Evan Kinde smiles at Madison in a way which is intended to seem reassuring. Nasty Nate becomes bored finally and clicks the TV off. He rises. "Are we leaving anytime soon?" Dr Evan Kinde: Weren't you staying here for the day, or are you tagging along? Nasty Nate: Fuck no, I'm not staying here. Madison Kinde: Good. Dr Evan Kinde stands up straighter, leaving Madison to her fridge. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Was there anything in the fridge, Oh Doom of Dooms? Nasty Nate: No self-respecting me would live in a place like this. This is.. this is like a /kine's/ house. Dr Evan Kinde: shrugs, "Alright, let's get Aniruddha into the other car..." Campaign saved. Oh, the fridge has a cache of blood in the freezer, but otherwise it's full of things like bologna, milk, some cookies - a weird assortment. Nasty Nate nods and walks out, making his way into the elevator and holds the door for Evan and Carlotta. Dr Evan Kinde: Oh, so then we won't have to worry about you sleeping on our sofa at the shared haven either, I see. Nasty Nate: NEWP. Carlotta nods to Nate as she enters the elevator. Dr Evan Kinde pats Madison on the shoulder as he usually does when heading off and she's not paying attention, "Call if you need anything, alright?" Dr Evan Kinde then leaves, getting into the elevator also. Carlotta: I feel naked. I'm not wearing any armour. What if we're attacked? Madison Kinde: opens the milk and takes a sniff. "Yeah. Yeah, I will." She seems confused by the fridge's contents. Dr Evan Kinde: Duck? The milk is fresh. Nasty Nate: taps his chin, shrugging. "I'm sure we can take whatever jackass tries to attack us on the street." Madison Kinde mumbles. "Why the fuck do I have food?" Dr Evan Kinde: Unless that Jackass is, say, prepared. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): How tall is nate and why do I assume he's a shorty? Nasty Nate: Yes, or a mummy, or werewolf or whatever, but optimism. Nasty Nate: Remember, we just staked an elder /and/ killed all his childer. Dr Evan Kinde: Is always a mistake. Nasty Nate: That's something, ain't it? Dr Evan Kinde looks down at his blood-sprayed shirt. He was the only one with blood on him. "Yes." Nasty Nate: grins, though there are cracks of doubt in his seeming overconfidence. Nasty Nate: fuuu Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): that was oo MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): looooool roll with it Carlotta studies her hands, like she's seeing them for the first time. ...Which is pretty accurate. Dr Evan Kinde: Carlotta, since when were you a diminutive indian woman? Nasty Nate: Yeah, good question. Dr Evan Kinde: You -were- a moor, weren't you? Campaign saved. Carlotta: Yes, I was. Look, I'm as confused as you. Nasty Nate is a copycat and follows Carlotta's lead, studying his own hands. They're like your human hands, but slightly greyer, and purpled at the fingernail, as if from cold. Dr Evan Kinde exits the elevator when it chimes, and then gets his bike from the "lobby" Dr Evan Kinde: I'm not going to sugar-coat it, Nate. You look like you died on a glacier. Oh, I never described Madison's own room - I'll do that real quick. Madison Kinde , meanwhile searches the haven for papers or other mementos. Carlotta: Your bedroom has ample floorspace and a tri-folding full-length mirror divider obscuring the sole window. Your bed is unmade and has laundry resting upon it, and the closet is full of clothes in the most recent styles, featuring a huge pile of shoes on the floor. There’s also a short shelf full of CDs and cassettes, with a stereo sitting on top. Your bedroom door has a deadbolt. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): thx carlotta Nasty Nate purses his lips thoughtfully, "Maybe I did." He shrugs and walks outside, waiting for the others. doomfunk: np bro MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): was that previously evan's master bedroom? doomfunk: yep doomfunk: hence the 'ample floorspace' MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): what a ho. Enjoy the walk-in closet with the panic room MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): unless that is also different. :o Dr Evan Kinde would work to get Anirudda into the correct car, making sure he's still staked. He keeps him wrapped in whatever blanket or tarp he's in. All in all it likely looks suspicious if anyone's looking. Dr Evan Kinde tries to make it less obvious if possible It is curiously dark where this is happening. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): thanks carlotta. As if a... curtain of shadows hangs over the area. Campaign saved. Dr Evan Kinde: "Alright, you leading the way Carlotta, or should I?" Nasty Nate looks around the area, giving the sky the stink-eye. Dr Evan Kinde puts on his helmet, and shrugs. He starts his motorcycle and then heads out whether she answers or not. Carlotta: I'll lead.. it should be easier for you to keep up with me with how the locals drive, than the other way. Dr Evan Kinde gets two points for douchebaggery Carlotta: closes her trunk, gets in her car, and opens the door for Nate. "Ugly. Get in." doomfunk: 0 points to doom for failure to emote Nasty Nate snorts and enters the car. Dr Evan Kinde drives like an egyptian, and takes sidewalks when possible. He might get there before the others slightly, but he'd canvas the building somewhat instead of running in. Campaign saved. It is a short distance, but a somewhat complicated drive due to the apartment's position in the city - it's very close to one of the bridges leading to October Island, where Cairo Tower is. Nasty Nate , as they drive closer to the bridges, becomes increasingly apprehensive. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): which used to be cammie town, wasn't it? Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): yep The building's exterior is in an older style, from before the '20s-'40s streamline/deco construction revival the city experienced. It's in a more English colonial style, and as such has little flourishes here and there on its exterior. Dr Evan Kinde is not used to being recognized as a vampire anyway so he has 0 apprehension about going into that part of town. One thing worth noting immediately: This building's elevator has a shuttered door, rather than the heavier style you're doubtless accustomed to. Carlotta: Nathan, may I see your key? Dr Evan Kinde would take his bike in and lock it in whatever passes for their interior storage space. Nasty Nate digs into his coat and produces his old as shit key, offering it to Carlotta. Campaign saved. Carlotta holds up her hand, waving the key away slightly. Carlotta: That's fine, I just needed to see it. Do you see the length of the shaft, and the weight of the key's bit, at the end? Dr Evan Kinde: :doomfunk ? Dr Evan Kinde: : doomfunk ? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): fail at PM doomfunk: ? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): just testing it, ho doomfunk: oh, okay Nasty Nate: Yeah what about it? Nasty Nate eyes the key. Dr Evan Kinde: :doomfunk ? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): nm Carlotta: That's no housekey. It's the key to a cell in a donjon, made differently from most other keys so the lock will be harder to pick. Nasty Nate: A cell? Donjon? Carlotta: Wherever that key goes to, is underground, probably under the site of an old palace. Carlotta nods. "Like a... a private jail?" Dr Evan Kinde is waiting out front to help with Aniruddha, when they get there finally. Nasty Nate: taps his chin, frowning, trying to remember where Donjon is. At that, he glances at Carlotta, "Yeah. Huh." Dr Evan Kinde always manages to look pained and impatient while waiting. Maybe that's just his face. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): is there a doorman? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): there's always doormen at nice buildings Carlotta pulls up and parks, then steps around to the back of the car to unload the egotistical Indian. Campaign saved. There is a doorman. There's something gloomy about him, and he seems rather pale. Nasty Nate exits the vehicle, staring at his key a moment before putting it away and walking up to join Evan. Dr Evan Kinde will pay the doorman to go take a coffee break with his family/friends if he's hanging out by a fire as they usually do Dr Evan Kinde indicates the key, "What's that?" "Something you don't want me to see, Doctor? You know my confidentiality is assured." Dr Evan Kinde: waves at the man, "No, I'm merely suggesting you go treat yourself on my bakshish, is that a problem?" Dr Evan Kinde seems put out that he has to explain the subtle method of bribing someone to piss off. The night watchman pockets the bakshish, and simply turns his back. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): Auspex, is that a vampire? doomfunk: You bet your sweet bippy MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): Fucksake. Nasty Nate eyes the doorman, "More cronies." Nasty Nate: You didn't tell me /you/ were good with people too, "Doctor." Dr Evan Kinde: I'm not. Nasty Nate shrugs. The night watchman chuckles slightly. Dr Evan Kinde turns and walks over to help Carlotta. Dr Evan Kinde: And don't use that tone, I am a doctor. Nasty Nate: Sure thing. Carlotta: throws Aniruddha over her shoulder. "Hnn. Not as strong as I used to be." Campaign saved. Dr Evan Kinde: Careful, we don't want to jostle that stake. Nasty Nate grins as Evan walks away. He turns to the doorman, "What's your name, slick?" Dr Evan Kinde indicates the doorman, mouthing to Carlotta while he can't see, "Vampire." Dr Evan Kinde then mouths, "What the fuck." Carlotta: The night watchman smiles, and taps a little badge at his breast - it simply reads 'night watchman'. "Doesn't matter, Nate. I keep telling you that." Carlotta expresses mild surprise, studying the watchman. Nasty Nate raises a brow, grin fading, "You know me eh? Hmm.. do I come here often?" The night watchman shakes his head slightly. "No, but I've seen you elsewhere." Nasty Nate: Oh really? Well I guess I stand out. Nasty Nate squints at the watchman, trying to place if he's seen him before as well. Maybe his memory will cough something up. His 'real' memory, that is. Nope. It's hard to see his face, anyway.. He's wearing a hat as part of his uniform, and in this lighting it casts a deep shadow over him. Dr Evan Kinde: We should text Mahdi, tell him to get a message through that the job's done. Dr Evan Kinde says this as he passes the doorman. Carlotta: Alright. Can you do that? Nasty Nate shrugs and walks with the two as they enter the building. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): manipulation, bitches, evan being sly Dr Evan Kinde: Once I have a free hand, perhaps. Carlotta maneuvers Aniruddha into the elevator. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): I don't see any dice MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): you're not the DM, figgit. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): hnngh MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): You want to run DARP this way though, be my guest doomfunk: the DM tools are pretty sweet. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): trolololol at 800% slowed down is pretty great right now Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): :| Dr Evan Kinde rides in the apparently less cramped elevator with the other three. doomfunk: Did you guys get that? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): Yes. No DM fog though, if that's important. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): There you go. It's all fucky though doomfunk: omg this fog unmasker is maddening. Carlotta: working on it MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): okay carlotta A penthouse apartment, in excellent condition with very modern amenities. The kitchen area has been largely converted into a laboratory space, the refrigeration unit tuned to optimal blood storage temperatures. The living room area features a comfortable sofa and expansive bed for the caracal lynx following you around, as well as a wall-mounted HDTV, box with full digital cable service, and a pair of game consoles. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): so where are we on this right now MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): what's actually maddening is that I can't increase the size of the window and it won't stay scrolled down. Well, w/e doomfunk: Oh, left-click and hold on the + and move your mouse downward doomfunk: It should stay panned down MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): guessing the door at the bottom middle doomfunk: and yes MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): it doesn't stay down doomfunk: Wow, that's weird. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): There, now it does. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Oh now it makes more sense Campaign saved. And yes. There is a caracal lynx following you around. Dr Evan Kinde looks at the caracal Dr Evan Kinde: Carlotta, you have a cat. Carlotta: It seems very comfortable with Evan and Carlotta. Nate, though, elicits a guttural hiss. Dr Evan Kinde: Better not tell Maddie. She's incredibly afraid of them. Nasty Nate frowns, looking down at the animal, "Fuck you too, cat." Carlotta kneels with the lynx, petting its head and jaws. Dr Evan Kinde continues looking around, trying to find his study. He gives the lab a good inspection though. Carlotta: I had one just like this, a long time ago. She died defending me from hunters who jumped onto my sloop. Dr Evan Kinde: And here I just thought we were vegas performers. A short hallway leads to a restroom with a roomy shower and full-length mirror and two studies, clearly a ‘his’ and ‘hers’ arrangement. At the end of the hallway, a door leads to a bedroom, though in truth it seems more like a library - inset bookshelves line the walls. Carlotta, incidentally, seems to have missed the cat's huge cat balls. There are few windows, and what windows there are are hung with heavy velvet drapes. Fine rugs decorate the hardwood floors in the bedroom, studies, and living room area. doomfunk: And since Evan was looking for his study... Evan’s study is meticulously clean and has many medical texts shelved in a small bookcase, as well as an olive wooden trunk containing his kit from Vietnam. Framed on the wall are a BS degree in biology and doctorates of hematology and field medicine. Both doctorates seem to have been earned postmortem, by the dates. A desktop computer, modem, and router are the only items on the spartan desk. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): tits MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): you locked the picture, you fart MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I was writing notes. doomfunk: I did? I didn't intentionally. doomfunk: It's not locked :( MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I can't write on it. Well, whatever. No pictures on the desk? doomfunk: No, but the desk has drawers. Dr Evan Kinde searches the desk Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Somewhere far away, Madison is staring at milk Quimpy (Madison Kinde): still MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): :o doomfunk: mystified doomfunk: WHO WOULD DRINK THIS ???? Campaign saved. Nasty Nate contemplates kicking the lynx. In the desk's drawers, Evan finds a number of photos in a pile. The top image is of a svelte asian woman tattooing his back while he lays prone, both nude; the woman is, herself, covered in tattooed script. Nasty Nate , instead, turns on the TV again. The TV winks onto Bloomberg International in one frame, and immediately has alerts that several programs have been recorded. Borgias, notably. Dr Evan Kinde looks horrified, and pulls off his vest and shirt, moving to the mirror to check out his new assortment of tattoos Nasty Nate: yells out, "Hey Kinde, you recorded the Borgias." Yep. They're there. Carlotta: Oh! I like that show. Dr Evan Kinde is sure to check for his military tattoo as well. Nasty Nate: Weren't you there for it? Nasty Nate: You know, in person. Dr Evan Kinde moves out to the living room, looking baffled and tattooed. Carlotta: Sort of. I met Rodrigo in Spain, before we left for India and wound up roughly near Puerto Rico. Nasty Nate glances at thim with a smirk, "Nice tats." Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): him* Carlotta gestures to the military tattoo. "Looks a little out of place." Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): oh man it just dawned on me Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): evan's tats, the photos, his bloodline Campaign saved. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I have a picture for reference, one sec. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): there, it's in the skype Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): I like Dr Evan Kinde: Yeah, the ah, MASH one, that one I am familiar with. Dr Evan Kinde: So, Nate. Before I continue to find disturbing things out about my own haven, I have to ask. Carlotta nods, then investigates her study. Dr Evan Kinde: Do you have any clues as to where you ought to be sleeping? Nasty Nate rolls his eyes, expecting some asinine or insulsting question. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I marked nate on the couch. Nasty Nate: produces his key from his jacket, "Wherever this key goes I imagine. Don't worry, I'm not gonna sully your sweet pad." Dr Evan Kinde: Mind if I look at that? Nasty Nate: Yes. Nasty Nate: Carlotta has an idea of where it might go. Gonna check there. Dr Evan Kinde holds out his hand, "Maybe I can catch something you missed..?" Nasty Nate frowns and offers it to him. Dr Evan Kinde just stares at Nate blankly, then takes the key when he hands it over, and examines it. With auspex. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): hahah carl Campaign saved. Storyteller: roll wits + occult + auspex for me? Dr Evan Kinde: 0 successes = 27 Dr Evan Kinde: 1 success = 8 Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): lucky MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): There, was supposed to be 7. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): Still likely not enough, guessing. Nasty Nate: One success carries more weight in VtR though Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): OOC* Dr Evan Kinde is doing the sherlock holmes thing, turning the key over and giving it a thorough examination. Storyteller: You receive a single, strong impression, likely due to the regularity of it - Nate turning the key in a massive, ancient door. You also get some flickers of his avenues of approach to this; a number of halls transitioning between sandstone and lime, and one exterior view- Dr Evan Kinde doesn't believe Auspex is magic somehow Quimpy (Madison Kinde): wait for the vibration Storyteller: The Mosque of ibn Tulun. You MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): *finds the clue!* Storyteller: 'd know it instantly, considering it's the only square-plan mosque in the city. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): hahah doomfunk: Quick, we need to look at Aniruddha's hands and arms. doomfunk: Nate, turn his head left and right a bunch. Dr Evan Kinde: Are you familiar with... the mosque of ibn tulun? Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Look he's shaking his head trololol MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): *turns his head around and stuff* Nasty Nate: No. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): hey we put him in the kitchen on the table or something, right? Nasty Nate: Well.. maybe. But I guess not anymore. Nasty Nate shrugs. doomfunk: Yeah, something. The kitchen's a labspace, it'd honestly be appropriate to have a staked corpse on the slab. Dr Evan Kinde: Well. This is from there. It's an old square-plan mosque, the only one in town as far as I know. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate looks over at Carlotta, brow raised, "This jive with whatever you were sayin earlier? About a cell?" Carlotta nods, as she exits her study. "It was a palace, once." Dr Evan Kinde hands back the key. "There's sandstone and lime walled halls underneath, it's almost certainly from there." Nasty Nate: Huh. Carlotta: They may have tried to seal away the donjon when they rebuilt it. Nasty Nate takes it and gives a nod of gratitude. Dr Evan Kinde wipes his hands on his trousers, and pats the caracal, who was undoubtedly harassing him for affection. Dr Evan Kinde: A ghouled large cat. Hm. Dr Evan Kinde shakes his head slightly, looking baffled. Nasty Nate: Welp, guess I'm headed to the Mosque. doomfunk: omg why is Madison so discoriffic Dr Evan Kinde: If you'd rather wait until tomorrow night and go there with the rest of us, the couch is free. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): It's like She- Luke Cage Dr Evan Kinde heads into the kitchen without waiting for an answer Nasty Nate shakes his head, "Thanks for the offer, but uh.. Yeah." doomfunk: I need to see what I can do about expanding the portrait options. Dr Evan Kinde begins to examine Aniruddha, looking at his hands and arms, then turning his head from side to side. doomfunk: omg Nasty Nate pockets the key. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I have portraits aplenty MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): also you drew portraits, of course. doomfunk: I just want to give you guys custom portraits. :( doomfunk: I made them, damnit! doomfunk: I want to USE them! Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): yes doomfunk: because frodo nate there? not cool Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): hahaha MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): haha Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Is there a reason why I can't change Size/Speed/Initiative, etc. on my character sheet? doomfunk: and madison looks like leeya Carlotta: Are they still blank? It may have automatically derived the statistics, if not doomfunk: fffffffffffffffff doomfunk: hmm Quimpy (Madison Kinde): It's all 0's and I can't change them MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I can change mine Campaign saved. Carlotta: i am shaking my fist doomfunk: ffffffffffffffffff Nasty Nate heads for the door, "I'm out. Call if anything comes up." MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): We'll figure it out. Dr Evan Kinde: Likewise. Dr Evan Kinde: About calling. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): I think the input is just wonky Nasty Nate: Get some info out of that asshole, eh? Dr Evan Kinde would search Aniruddha to a distubing point. doomfunk: i fixed it Nasty Nate exits and proceeds to try and find his way to the mosque. On foot. Man, that is a Long Way. Dr Evan Kinde would search Aniruddha like a pimp looks for money on his hos Quimpy (Madison Kinde): Ah, yeah. I can do it now. Thank you, Lord Doomworth MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): dude, taxis Nasty Nate decides that was a bad idea and hails a cab. Aniruddha has a billfold with a fat wad of cash in it, two old, old, WWII US-issue syrettes of morphine, a number of gold rings and a gold chain, several pairs of sunglasses.. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): nice hair evan MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): don't be jelly You should google image search ibn Tulun, Nvalt. The cab pulls up, the driver noncomitally asking your destination in Arabic. He doesn't care how creepy you are, just give him the cassssssh. Nasty Nate: Ibn Tulun. Driver nods, starts his clock, and drives you there. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate gets out and pays the cabbie (with tip.) He takes a look around. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): how much does that cost anyway doomfunk: Honestly, probably about 30 pounds MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): wow expensive Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): K Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): yeah no shit Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): pretty par for the course though doomfunk: It's the creep fare MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): probably because you look like a tourist and are freaky to boot doomfunk: yep MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): look/sound doomfunk: you're dressed like a greaser doomfunk: not popular in egypt doomfunk: clearly foreign MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): hey guys let's all be discorific doomfunk: = ripoff city Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): what do you mean like this MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): helenaaaaaa doomfunk: I rang her bell Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): RING MY BEEE-EEEE-EEELL RING MY BELL MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): we should stay like this til next game MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): just to freak out the others Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): yes Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): So are you up to doing Nate's part or you want to stop The mosque is closed to the public this late at night. There is literally nobody here, so you're free to explore as you please. Dr Evan Kinde asks Carlotta, "Do you eh, read any thai?" Carlotta: Judging by the things in my office, I expect whoever I am does. Dr Evan Kinde slumps, "I was just wondering what all of this 'ink' is intended to signify. Nevermind." Nasty Nate starts wandering around, looking for something that might lead him underground, or at least a door that might fit his key. Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): I must away to work. Enjoy the bloodsucking! MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): be shagadelic portrait before you go? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): and have a good evening at work! MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): yessss Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Bye quimps MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): this is the best thing ever It seems Carlotta was slightly off, judging by the plaques you're finding hither and yon. It wasn't built on the palace - it was built /right next to/ the palace. MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): PLAGUES? MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): this font, I swear MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): I wonder if we can make it another font.. The mosque's back wall has a small archway with a door that leads to what was once a lower quarter of the palace's courtyard. doomfunk: I can and know how. doomfunk: I found some good tutorials for editing rulesets and stuff for FG2 :D MJ (Dr Evan Kinde): sweet, might make it something a little less...this. but still uniform width/size so it doesn't require other changes. doomfunk: Yeah Nasty Nate after some searching, Nate enters the archway and inspects the door. Is there a lock on it? No. The door opens freely, and leads to a deep-cut stairwell that leads downwards but ends in a crumbled, old stone wall. Carlotta: It seems my name is Kamalalocana. What a mouthful, hmm? Nasty Nate puts a hand up to the wall and looks around. Dead end? Dr Kinde hmms, "Curious." The wall is dusty, and much more hastily-erected than its surroundings. Campaign saved. Judging by the things in my study, miss... Omarjeet spent a great deal of time in and around lower Asia. She might be older than I am. doomfunk: oh my god I am constant fail with channel selection Nasty Nate knocks on the wall. It is hollow. Nasty Nate looks around for some way to pull it aside or move it. Running your hands along the wall, your nasty, purple nails start to flex inward slightly, almost instinctively hooking into the stone. You can... burrow? Through here.. I mean, if you want. Dr Kinde: Judging by my appearance, apparent age, health, and er...new tattoos, I have to assume there's things about myself which are different. However, I am still myself. Carlotta: I suppose I must have died and whatever sent us here just found a suitable alternative. Nasty Nate raises a brow before sinking his nails into the stone. (Burrow that shit) Carlotta purses her lips, furrowing her brow. Campaign saved. Dr Kinde starts doing blood tests on himself, after locating some form of vitae to consume from the fridge, "That is an interesting theory. One that is, honestly, a bit too like predestined fate for me to be at all comfortable with. Will you hold this, darling?" It's loose and feeble stone - really almost like dry soil - so you're able to pull through it without issue. On the other side... seems to be a tangle of catacombs, expanding to the left and right eerily.. although another set of stairs just before you leads further down. Dr Kinde hands her the blood pack he's partly finished with, so that he can work. Carlotta nods and takes the blood pack, giving it a lick herself. Nasty Nate , after some hesitation, heads towards the stairs. Dr Kinde doesn't seem to notice that he called her that, he just works at his lab station with all-consuming interest. Carlotta: Down the stairs, it grows - naturally - much darker, though there's still the barest glint of light. It seems the dungeons Carlotta mentioned would likely be there begin where the bodies end, as you start seeing some barred doors, all ajar and in poor repair. MJ (Dr Kinde): Thanks, Carlotta doomfunk: yep Nasty Nate: looks around, continuing to walk, searching for a likely candidate for his key. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): fuuu Campaign saved. Eventually, you find your way - down and down and down - to some artificial light, and figure cleverly that this is probably a likelier candidate for a haven. Finding this place was a real bitch, overall. The door is heavy, shod completely with iron with two-way, enclosed hinges and a barred viewport with an interior sliding door. The exterior of the door has a rather large arcane diagram of some sort painted on it in a muddy slurry of sewer water and dried blood. Somehow, it’s kept its visual shape, though. Nasty Nate raises a brow and purses his lips, inserting his key into the door and turning. It unlocks, and opens. doomfunk: I told you! More than one room! Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): haha awesome MJ (Dr Kinde): *minimizes it to not metagame* Nasty Nate enters and takes stock of the place. There’s a dim series of bulbs strung across the ceiling of this ancient stonework room; it’s cold down here, and slightly damp, with dewy wetness clinging to the walls everywhere. It reminds you of a castle dungeon from an old movie; given the location, that might be exactly what it was before you moved in. It’s small, but oddly cozy - you feel very familiar in this two-room dungeon cell. Resting next to the door, you have a baseball bat with rail ties driven through it in select, convenient locations, a pump-action shotgun, and a short bench with two boxes of buckshot shells. Haphazardly pasted to the walls are handbills from your comedy shows, back when you were a mortal. Man, those were the days. MJ (Dr Kinde): y'know you can limit who can see it MJ (Dr Kinde): I forget how. Carlotta: I can see who's viewing it at the bottom.. maybe if I right-click the map widget. doomfunk: Nope. I'll figure it out. You have a small bed with rumpled, but clean, sheets, in one corner. Resting at its foot is an old steamer trunk covered in stickers for cities you’ve never been- Bangkok, Shanghai, Mumbai, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Prague, Paris, Versailles, and so on. The bed is surrounded by a similar diagram to the door - perhaps one of protection or some bullshit - and has a Playboy calendar hanging next to it. Near the bed is a short, rough-hewn cabinet with a decent television resting on it, cabling for power and signal running up the wall behind it to the ceiling. There is a large, threadbare rug thrown across the floor of the room diagonally, and near the door to the next room, there is a splintered, sagging wooden chair facing the television. MJ (Dr Kinde): Okay, Carlotta. Nasty Nate walks to the handbills and looks them over, smirking slightly. Campaign saved. The other room is small, and apparently dedicated to a specific purpose. A low bench supports some sort of... shrine. Gilt arches against a red fabric background frame icons of a black-skinned man with some sort of broad, domed hat - almost like a mushroom, a chalk-white man with a halo of radiant, curly golden hair and bright blue eyes, and a truly ancient woman with iron legs. Before that, there’s a small wooden bowl, a flint knife, small collection of fowl bones, and a handful of palm-sized, leather-bound books that all look very old. Cabinets rest to either side of this bench, and a small padded square rests on the floor before it, like you’re expected to kneel or something. That’s just retarded. Nasty Nate frowns at this and starts flipping through the books. They're like cliffnotes for some sort of magic. What is this bullshit? Nasty Nate mutters to himself, "..what is this bull shit." Nasty Nate looks in the cabinets. They’re full of tiny jars, each with some sort of powdered or fluid substance. The lids all have labels of masking tape written on in Sharpie, saying things like “pigsblood” or “hensfoot”. Nasty Nate: Fuck me am I some kind of bull shit sorcerer? Goddammit this completely destroys my cred. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate shuts the cabinet and walks over to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He attempts to open it, frowning, expecting to find more magic shit. It’s full of clothes. Your clothes. You remember all of this from when you were a mortal. Nasty Nate pulls out his hawaiin shirt and grins. "Awesome." doomfunk: A+ Nasty Nate 's grin quickly fades and he tosses the shirt back into the trunk, closing it. He walks back over to the shrine and examines the picture of the three. You don't recognize them. They're little handpainted icons though, not photographs, so it could be that they're actually, really real people, or it could be that they're fiction. Campaign saved. Nasty Nate digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He scrolls through the contacts and selects 'Queen Bitch.' His hand hovers over the send button a moment before scrolling up one to 'Pete.' He hits send. MJ (Dr Kinde): I have completed my character sheet, in other news Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): How'd you change your real name MJ (Dr Kinde): and I also made hotkeys for all stats and skills, also specialties and unskilled checks MJ (Dr Kinde): I just changed it doomfunk: Oh, cool MJ (Dr Kinde): And on that note, I may be getting to bed soonish Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): K MJ (Dr Kinde): despite taking a nap I feel pretty crummy You hit send, and your audio is mute for a moment before you realize: You're like six basements down. No signal. Dr Kinde: herp derp Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): shut up Dr Kinde suggests to Carlotta that they establish a blood bond for mutual security, due to sharing a haven. Etc. Nasty Nate feels stupid and shakes his head. He pockets the phone and doffs his coat before lazily slumping in the shitty wooden chair and turning on the TV. Carlotta is amenable to this suggestion. Campaign saved. MJ (Dr Kinde): Lovely, then I can pester you with other stuff later regarding what I found. Your television winks on to Fear.net. It's the middle of Thankskilling. A turkey puppet is killing a man with an axe. MJ (Dr Kinde): Classic doomfunk: I think that's good for the evening, too. Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Me too, good session Nasty Nate: THE PLOT THICKENS MJ (Dr Kinde): You should leave the client running, just in case Q is curious Nasty Nate actually says this IC. He said, to the shitty movie he was watching. MJ (Dr Kinde): she can scroll up. Or whatever. doomfunk: o/ Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): \ o MJ (Dr Kinde): hahaha The problem is, it'll get buffered out by notifications that the campaign was saved, unless you guys don't see that. MJ (Dr Kinde): Haven't yet? MJ (Dr Kinde): has it happened? Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): Me either doomfunk: It happens about every 5min, so, okay. doomfunk: I'll leave it up then! MJ (Dr Kinde): Awesome, so yeah we don't see that then. doomfunk: Alright, bedtime for doom-O. LAST NOTE FINAL NOTE LASTLY: Carlotta: - 5XP - Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): thanks carlotta Nasty Nate (Nasty Nate): spending this immediately Carlotta is useful. Campaign saved. Dr Kinde makes use of Carlotta MJ (Dr Kinde): WHAT Dr Kinde: Dexterity +3, Br:Surprise +4 (1 success ) = 24 MJ (Dr Kinde): SURPRISE BUTTSEZ Campaign saved. Dr Kinde: Dexterity +3 (0 successes ) = 10 MJ (Dr Kinde): whoops Dr Kinde: I got twitchy while showing doom what I did with my hotkeys Category:Game session Category:Log Category:June Category:2011 Category:Fantasy Grounds Category:Game session Category:Log Category:June Category:2011 Category:Fantasy Grounds